The present disclosure generally relates to communication devices, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus for rapidly adjusting parameters of an analog echo cancellation circuit and related echo cancellation method.
An Ethernet communication device utilizes four pairs of twist lines to conduct full duplex transmission, and thus a single transmission port includes four channels. The signal received by each channel, i.e., a pair of twist lines, is often affected by the interference caused by near-end echo and far-end echo.
In order to obtain better signal receiving quality, the communication device has to cancel the echo interference. The echo cancellation method in related art utilizes analog circuit or digital circuit to be echo cancellation circuit and configures appropriate parameters for the echo cancellation circuit to reduce the above echo interference. If the communication device can not rapidly complete the setting of parameters of the echo cancellation circuit, the echo interference may cause problems such as packet loss.